Taking Snapshoots
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Hori mengunjungi sebuah kafe untuk mengambil beberapa gambar yang dijadikan background manga Koi Shiyo—atas permintaan Nozaki. Dan ... ia merasakan firasat buruk saat Kashima menghampirinya. / HoriKashi! / For Time Machine Event / #39 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**Taking Snapshoots** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

HoriKashi fanfiction

Dedicated for **Time Machine Event**

#39 of #365StoriesProject

..

* * *

><p>Hori berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar sembari mengamati sekitarnya—jika ia merasa menemukan sebuah <em>background<em> yang mungkin bisa dipakai di chapter-chapter selanjutnya manga Koi Shiyo, ia langsung membidik pemandangan tersebut dengan kamera yang dipegangnya. Sebenarnya, kali ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari sebuah kafe sederhana yang biasa dikunjungi oleh kalangan remaja.

_"Nozaki, bagian ini tempatnya di mana?" tanya Hori. __Ia mengagkat selembar kertas yang menampakkan sepasang manusia sedang duduk berhadapan di lantai, terhalang oleh sebuah meja._

_Nozaki yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan pinsil pada mejanya menoleh, melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan kakak kelasnya itu. "Di sebuah kafe."_

_"Kafe?" Hori mengamati lagi gambar itu. Dari sudut manapun tetap tak mirip sama sekali dengan kafe manapun. Lebih mirip dengan ruang keluarga atau penginapan. "aku ingin tahu penjelasan detailnya," tambahnya. __Ia harus mencari _background _yang tepat agar tak asal memilih kafe yang nantinya tak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi._

_Pemuda yang tingginya hampir mencapai 190 itu membuka buku catatannya. Ia membaca ulang adegan itu. "Mamiko mengajak ke sebuah kafe untuk berterima kasih pada Suzuki karena telah menolongnya. Kira-kira seperti itu."_

Dan, jadilah ia menyusuri kota untuk mencari kafe yang sederhana saja namun terkesan elegan.

Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah palang bertuliskan 'Sweet's Coffee Cafe' di samping perempatan sebrang jalan. Ia mencari _zebra cross_ terdekat lalu memasuki kafe kecil-kecilan ini. Menurutnya, kafe kopi cocok untuk meneraktir dan Mamiko bisa menyampaikan maksudnya sembari menikmati secangkir kopi panas.

Klik

Ia membidik gambar luar kafe tersebut, melihat hasilnya sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kafe. Ruangannya tak terlalu besar, namun Hori cukup terkesan saat ia melihat meja-meja bundar—ada sepuluh meja yang tiap mejanya terdapat empat buah kursi —tertata rapi dipadukan dengan cat dinding coklat tua dengan motif bijih kopi di beberapa bagian dinding. Ia memesan secangkir cappucino dan sepotong kue—yang ia asal pilih karena merasa janggal jika hanya memesan secangkir kopi saja. Setelah itu, matanya dengan jeli mengamati meja mana yang tepat untuknya. Ia juga tak ketinggalan untuk mengabadikan setiap tempat dengan kamera yang dipegangnya.

Oh ya, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, pengunjung kafe ini hanya beberapa orang. Seorang pria berjas hitam di sudut ruangan dan dua orang perempuan di samping meja kosong samping jendela.

Untung meja itu belum ada yang menempati, pikirnya, langsung mengambil kursi yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian, pelayan dengan pesanannya telah datang. Ia menaruh kamera digital, mengambil secangkir kopi yang menguarkan asap transparan itu. Perlahan ia mulai menyesapi cappucino miliknya.

Suasananya damai dan tentram. Ditambah dengan semilir angin yang menyusup melalui jendela terbuka di samping mejanya. Hingga ketenangannya terusik dengan suara jeritan perempuan di luar kafe. Samar-samar ia dapat menangkap percakapan mereka.

"Katakanlah, apa maumu, Princess."

"Maukah ... kau ikut bersama kami ke—"

"Ke mana pun, aku akan menemanimu."

Sorakan atau apapun pekikan gadis-gadis itu semakin terdengar. Hori menghela napas, merasa risih jika sudah melihat gadis-gadis bergerumbung hanya karena seseorang—terlebih jika itu Kashima.

"Tapi maaf Princess, aku harus pergi. Lain kali aku pasti akan pergi bersamamu."

Keluhan terdengar dari beberapa gadis, namun secepat kilat keributan itu menghilang. Jadi keributan tadi sudah selesai? Kenapa Hori malah ... mendapat firasat buruk? Apa tadi itu Kashima? Tidak mungkin. Ada kemungkinan orang tadi itu seseorang yang sifatnya tak beda jauh dengan Kashima.

Beberapa detik kemudian ...

"Hori-_chan-senpaaaii_~~"

Seseorang langsung memeluknya dari belakang, membuat ia yang sedang menyesap cappuchino tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk pelan. Orang itu sontak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan memasang ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya.

... dan, firasat buruk Hori benar-benar terjadi.

Hori sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang tadi membuatnya tersedak itu memiliki rambut biru tua, memakai kemeja pendek biru muda bergaris putih dan bawahan celana _jeans_ hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kashima Yuu.

Kashima tersenyum, mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Hori—yang tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok pengacau yang baru datang ini. "Kashima? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya, kentara sekali ia memakai intonasi tak suka di ucapannya.

Tapi Kashima sama sekali tak peka dan malah mengamati kamera digital di samping pisin cangkir. "Apa yang _Senpai_ foto?"

Ah, rupanya tadi ketika Kashima dikelilingi gadis-gadis ia sempat melihat Hori di dalam kafe jadi menolak ajakan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menemui _senpai-_nya.

Hori berdecak sebal. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Kashima malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain. "Kau tak perlu tahu."

Kashima mengangguk. Ia tak mau tahu objek apa yang Hori foto. Daripada memedulikan seseorang di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Hori lebih baik menyesapi cappucino yang sudah tinggal setengahnya. Sementara Hori menikmati kopi sembari mengamati sekitar, Kashima bertopang dada sedang mengamati gerak-gerik _Senpai_-nya.

_Aaa Hori-_senpai_ memang memesona, _batin gadis itu, tanpa sadar terus menampakkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Hori tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kashima. Saat itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Momen ini perlu diabadikan. Kashima bisa jadi Mamiko yang sedang diam-diam memerhatikan Suzuki yang sedang menikmati traktirannya.

"Kashima, tetap di posisi begitu," ucapnya, terkesan memerintah. Kashima mengerutkan dahi, namun tak begitu ambil pusing. Ia memerhatikan Hori yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursi yang dudukinya.

Ia melirik ke dua perempuan yang duduk di samping mejanya. Setelah Hori amati, mereka telah selesai memakan kue di pisin itu dan sedari tadi tatapan mereka mengarah pada dirinya dan Kashima. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka melihat terus ke arahnya dan Kashima? Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh gadis-gadis sering sekali melirik Kashima secara diam-diam maupun terang-terangan.

"Maaf Nona, bisakah memoto kami?" Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kashima—gadis itu langsung tersenyum manis pada kedua perempuan yang meliriknya.

Salah satu perempuan bersurai coklat sepundak yang ditaksir umurnya sekitar dua puluhan itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu!"

Hori memposekan diri sedang menyeruput pelans ecangkir kopi dan pose Kashima masih tetap seperti tadi.

Klik

Foto telah terambil. Ketika Hori menaruh cangkir cappucino-nya, ia mendengar Kashima berseru, "Lagi!" dengan nada nyaring dan antusias. Hori menghela napas. Mau tak mau ia harus menyetujui keinginan Kashima. Ia tak mau merusuh di kafe mungil ini.

Sebelum perempuan itu mengambil gambar, Kashima mengambil sepiring kecil kue Hori dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mengambil sesendok kue lalu memposisikan sendok itu beberapa senti dari mulut _senpai_-nya. Benar-benar pose yang terlihat _so sweet_.

Klik

"Lagi—"

"—sudah cukup, Kashima."

Kashima mengeructutkan bibirnya tak terima. Padahal ia masih ingin berfoto dengan Hori dalam berbagai pose.

Ia menyuapkan kue ke mulutnya sembari mengamati Hori yang sedikit membungkukkan diri, mengucapkan, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Perempuan bersurai coklat sepundak itu mengangguk senang. "_Douita_. _Hajimemashite_, saya Hashiko. Um ... bolehkah saya memoto kalian juga?"

Huh?

Hori ingin menolak dengan halus, namun Kashima tiba-tiba berada di samping perempuan itu. Ia meraih tangannya, mencium punggung tangan Hashiko-_san_ lalu berujar, "Tentu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu, Princess."

Apa-apaan itu? Hori menarik kerah baju Kashima, mendudukkan gadis itu secara paksa di bangku tadi. Ia masih memegangi kerah kemeja Kashima, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. "Kau jangan membuat keributan di sini."

Bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman _senpai_-nya, Kashima mengangguk kecil.

"Uhm, boleh kita mulai?" Suara perempuan tadi sontak menyadarkan mereka. Hori bersandar pada meja dan Kashima tetap duduk di kursi dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

Gambar telah diambil oleh ponsel Hashiko-_san_. Namun Hashiko-_san_ masih belum puas dengan hanya satu kali jepretan. "Bisa kalian ..." Perempuan itu tak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia melirik Hori dan Kashima bergantian—entah kenapa semburat merah tampak di pipinya walaupun samar. "berpegangan tangan?"

Kashima berdiri, meraih tangan Hori lalu mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari pemuda di sampingnya. Ia memasang senyum, sedangkan Hori berekspresi datar-datar saja—yang malah menambah kesan ia pemuda yang _cool_ dan berwibawa.

Hashiko-_san _membidik dengan ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kashima melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Hori, mengulurkan tangan pada Hashiko-_san_. "Boleh kulihat hasil foto tadi?" Hashiko-_san_ mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kashima.

Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah saat ia melihat ekspresi Hori. Tak ada senyum sama sekali. Benar-benar datar seperti teflon. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Hashiko-_san_, menatap Hori. "Hori-_senpai_, kau kurang berekspresi. Tersenyumlah. Hiii," ujarnya sembari mengarahkan jari terlunjuknya ke arah bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Hori menatap _horror_ Kashima, namun lagi-lagi tatapannya tak mempan sama sekali. Kedua jari telunjuk Kashima tiba-tiba menarik susut-sudut bibir Hori, sehingga bibir pemuda itu mengukir senyuman. "Nah, Hori-_senpai_ bisa tersenyum!"

Menahan marah, Hori menyingkirkan tangan Kashima. Kali ini lengannya bersilang di depan dada dan bibirnya memaksakan mengukir seulas senyum—senyuman yang benar-benar kaku.

"_Moikai, onegaii_," pinta Hashiko-_san_.

Kashima langsung merangkul Hori dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuat tanda _peace_.

Klik

Hori hendak menyudahi sesi foto-foto ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Kashima mengangkat Hori dengan entengnya sehingga kaki yang menginjak ke lantai mengambang di udara. "Kau tak mau pose begini?"

Duagh!

Refleks, Kashima ia sikut sampe jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai—untung tak berakhir dengan pose tak elit. Semua mata—termasuk pelayan dan kasir—memandang ke arahnya seolah berkata, 'Tegaya kau menyakiti _kouhai_-mu sendiri.' Ia jadi merasa bersalah dan berinisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangannya sembari berkata, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Kashima mengerjap beberapa kali. Beneran yang ada di hadapannya ini Hori-_senpai_? Apa tak salah _Senpai_-nya itu mengulurkan tangannya? Perlahan, ia menerima uluran tangan Hori. "Haha tenang, aku sudah biasa mendapatkan rasa sakit dari _Senpai_."

... tanpa mereka sadari, ucapan Kashima bermakna ganda bagi Hashiko-_san_.

Klik

Hashiko-_san_ berhasil mengabadikan momen itu dengan muka memerah. "_A-arigatou gozaimasu_! Semoga hubungan kalian berjalan lancar."

Dan ... setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih itu Hashiko-_san_ kembali duduk di tempatnya, meninggalkan kedua insan yang kini berdiri masih berpegangan tangan terheran-heran. Hori mengangkat bahu, ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan acara meminum cappucino hingga habis.

Ketika cairan hitam yang sudah dingin itu membasai kerongkongannya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Hubungan? Jangan-jangan yang Hashiko-_san_ pikirkan itu ...

Bola matanya sedikit melebar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika orang yang tak kenal sama sekali dengan mereka melihat keduanya berjalan bersama itu seperti ... pasangan ... ia meneguk cappucino dengan susah payah, tanpa berani melanjutkan pemikirannya.

Seperti pasangan homo.

"Kuemu tak dimakan? Kusuapi?"

"..."

Haha, dari sudut pandang orang lain memang tampak begitu.

Ketika ia menghabiskan cappucino miliknya, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hashiko-_san_ dengan temannya itu.

"_Yokatta_~ akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide sekaligus menemukan dua karakter utama untuk _manga_-ku yang baru."

"Mereka memang cocok kok! Menurutmu siapa yang _seme_?"

"Aaa aku tak tahu! Tadi Kashima-_san_ bilang sering merasakan sakit dari Hori-_san_."

"Tapi Hori-_san_ lebih pantes jadi _uke_. Dia lebih pendek. Dan Kashima-_san_ tampak lebih _gentle_."

Uhuk

Hori tersedak. Ia menaruh cangkir kopi dan bergegas pulang. Kashima mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Bye Princess~"

Tak tahan lagi, Kashima menyeret gadis itu yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Hashiko-_san_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian ...**

Hori membaca judul-judul buku manga yang terbit minggu ini. Hanya iseng sih. Sebenarnya ia ke sini untuk mengambil gambar tiap detail rak-rak buku. Ketika matanya mendapati _cover manga_ dengan dua pemuda saling berangkulan, ia terpaku di tempat. Pose itu. Pose yang amat mirip dengan pose ia dan Kashima yang difoto oleh Hashiko-_san_. Ditambah lagi dua karakter itu mirip mereka berdua, lengkap dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai tempo lalu, yang baru disadarinya ternyata sama-sama memakai kemeja biru—Hori kemeja tua dengan lengan baju digulung sampai sikut dan Kashima kemeja pendek biru muda.

Dengan tangan gemetaran dan menguatkan hati, Hori membalik buku itu untuk membaca sinopsisnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah; gambar karakter itu sedang mengulurkan tangan pada karakter satunya—persis dengan kejadian dulu—dan _background_-nya mereka sedang berpegangan tangan—walaupun tampak samar-samar.

Kisaragi Takumi, cowok tampan yang memikat banyak hati wanita menjalin hubungan dengan _senpai_ yang telah lama dikaguminya, Hatori Yuichiro, yang ternyata seorang pencemburu—

Drak

Ia mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempat semula dengan kasar, tak menyelesaikan membaca semua sinopsisnya. Ia tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya, tertidur, lalu mengenyahkan apa yang ia lihat hari ini seolah _manga_ Hashiko Karukawa yang tadi ia lihat hilang dari pikirannya.

"Hori-_senpaaaaiiii_~~~"

Kashima tiba-tiba muncul, berlari-lari kecil dengan kedua tangan menjulur—yang dapat dipastikan gadis itu hendak memeluknya tapi—

—Hori lebih dulu menendang Kashima hingga Kashima terpental beberapa meter. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari keramaian toko buku yang kini berpasang-pasang mata menatap kepada tingkah mereka berdua dengan terheran-heran. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

—**end**

* * *

><p><strong>Wkwkwkwk kalo saya juga kalo liat kalian jalan bareng bakal nyangka kopel yaoi aihhh XD heh**

**Tadinya ini FF mau diikutin juga buat challenge GSNK di FFnWorld but ... FF ini malah mengendap sampe-sampe baru nyadar ngelewati deadline -_-**

**Yo wis lah, ora popo. Bersedia memberikan review? :3**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
